


Hole Brothers

by Whobahstank



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Gillplay, Gills, Humor, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sleeping Together, Threesome - F/M/M, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whobahstank/pseuds/Whobahstank
Summary: when you and your bro pork the same minge
Relationships: Dean Venture/Hank Venture, Dean Venture/Mr.Reachy, Sirena Ong/Dean Venture, Sirena Ong/Hank Venture
Kudos: 10





	Hole Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> ive got nothing to say other than i want to fuck sirena. shes so hot, fuck both dean and hank for having a hot gf. ahhhh nawwww they should alllllllllllllllll just bangggggggggggggggggggg!!!


End file.
